Fan-tastic!
|previousepisode = ''A Scooby-Doo Anniversary! |nextepisode = ''A Dog Ghoul is Not a Nice Sight! }} Fan-tastic! is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Are you hot and want a fan sometimes? Scooby and Shaggy go to Andy's Fan Shop to get a fan, but all the fans are breaking and the fan blades are slicing up the store! So do you want a fan? Then help Scooby and Shaggy solve the mystery before no more are left! Plot Scooby and Shaggy are driving in the streets. “I’m so rot!” exclaims Scooby. “Like, me too Scoob!” exclaims Shaggy. “Andy!” exclaims Scooby. “Like, that’s a good idea Scoob! We should go to Andy’s Fan Store and get a fan!” “Raw… rit was nothing,” says Scooby. Shaggy pats his back. “Re-he-he-he-he!” exclaims Scooby. Shaggy stops the van in front of Andy’s Fan Store. He and Scooby hop out and enter the store. “Hey guys!” says a man. “Hi Andy!” says Shaggy. “Hello SCOOBY!” says Andy. “Hi Randy!” says Scooby. “Randy?” asks Andy. He laughs and then walks away. Suddenly, a giant fan breaks open. The fan blade starts flying around and slicing up the store. Scooby and Shaggy run from the fan blade and Scooby catches it. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” demands a man. “Yeah dude,” says another man. “Collin’s right.” “Don’t give them my name Taylor!” exclaims Colin. “Don’t give them my name Colin!” exclaims Taylor. “Don’t give them my name!” says Colin. “But I already did once!” exclaims Taylor. “Back away slowly Scoob,” says Shaggy. The two slowly back away and then they run away. Suddenly, hundreds of tiny fans break open and mini fan blades start slicing through the store. “Let’s get out of here!” exclaims Shaggy. The chase scene starts. Shaggy is running from hundreds of tiny fan blades. He catches one and then tosses it back. The tiny fan blades are all sliced up by the one Shaggy threw. “Now that was impressive!” says Shaggy. Suddenly, the fan blade starts coming towards Shaggy. “Yikes!” exclaims Shaggy. He runs away as fast as he can and escapes. Scooby is running from a big fan blade. “Rikes!” exclaims Scooby. He sees a buffet and starts eating. Suddenly, the big fan blade comes. Scooby puts hot dogs on the blades and then runs away. The giant fan blade comes after him, still slicing hot dogs. Scooby and Shaggy are running from a giant fan blade. They escape, ending the chase scene. … Scooby and Shaggy bump into a woman. “Oof!” cries the woman. “I’m sorry madam,” says Shaggy. “That’s quite alright,” says the woman. She holds out her hand and says “I’m Woman Wall.” “I’m Shaggy,” says Shaggy. He shakes her hand. “Well, I must be off,” says Woman. She walks away. Scooby and Shaggy turn around and see a giant fan blade hovering behind them. “Rikes!” exclaims Scooby. “We have to find out what’s going on!” exclaims Shaggy. He touches the fan blade and it drops to the floor. “A hidden button!” exclaims Shaggy. Scooby opens the fan blade and presses a button. A trapdoor opens bellow him and Shaggy. They fall in a secret room and see two men. “Frank and Bob!” gasps Scooby. “You guys again!” exclaims Shaggy. “Who are you anyway?” “We discovered there was a talking dog in Coolsville. We kidnapped them all and found Scooby! Then we came back later to take him again,” says Frank. “And we tried to take him again here,” says Bob. “We need to figure out how he can talk. And we haven’t yet. Once we can all the dogs in the world will talk!” “I’ll tell you how Scooby talks: he has talent!” says Shaggy. Scooby laughs and cheers “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Andy's Fan Store Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above. Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 8 - Acting Thrill *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4